The present invention relates generally to space lift ranges, and more particularly, to a space lift system comprising an unmanned airborne vehicle that is used to implement a mobile space lift range.
Conventional space lift ranges for use in support of lifting payloads into space utilizing rockets and similar vehicles have been either ground based or space based. Ground-based space lift ranges are restrictive in that only specific predefined range layouts can be used due to range limitations that are required to exist between the ground control station and the space lift vehicle. Space-based space lift ranges are expensive since satellite links are required to communicate with the space lift vehicle. Recently deployed launch vehicles and concepts are more mobile than traditional systems. The Russians are offering Low Earth Orbit (LEO) services from Nuclear Submarines and the U.S. Navy is launching from sea-borne platforms. Pegasus and VentureStar can be launched from practically anywhere. Conversely, range systems have remained fixed requiring mobile launchers to travel to the range to acquire range services.
Heretofore, there have been no mobile space lift ranges for use in support of lifting payloads into space. Furthermore, no mobile space lift range has heretofore been developed that uses an unmanned airborne vehicle as a means to communicate with a space lift vehicle.
It would therefore be desirable to have a mobile space lift range that uses an unmanned airborne vehicle that provides flexibility when compared to conventional space lift ranges.